


Maszyna życzeń

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Pandemonium! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Lyr (Pandemonium!), Magic, Wishing Machine, almost a dribble, no beta we die like man, why there’s no work in this fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Alternatywne życzenie Fargusa.





	Maszyna życzeń

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo króciutki tekst, sam dialog. 
> 
> Nie wiem, jak to w ogóle jest jeszcze możliwe, ale dalej, kiedy widzę, że nie ma żadnej pracy w danym fandomie — to wciąż się dziwię. No bo, jakim cudem ktoś nie napisał żadnego fika z tak wspaniałej gry?
> 
> Jak zwykle, muszę wziąć się, aby miała ona chociaż trzy prace, żeby pokazywała się na liście przy wyszukiwaniu .-.

— Nareszcie nasze miasto jest takie, jak wcześniej! — zawołała podekscytowana blondynka, gdy jej życzenie się spełniło. — Zostało nam jeszcze ostatnie!

— Tak właściwie to już je zużyłem… — wyznał speszony Fargus, wpatrując się jak zaczarowany w Nikki, która dopiero teraz zauważyła, że było jej chłodniej, niż wcześniej. — Ale spójrzmy na plusy tej sytuacji, wyglądasz znakomicie!

—  _ Fargus! _


End file.
